


Fireworks

by Miss_Shadowfox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, hangrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shadowfox/pseuds/Miss_Shadowfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's new year's eve, and Louise is trying to play matchmaker.  The trouble is, she doesn't realise Dan's not into girls.   Fortunately, the girl Louise thinks would be a great match actually has a lot in common with Dan - just not the way Louise thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Dan sat slightly hunched over at the booth in Starbucks, awkwardly playing with the zippers on his jacket. 

“I said I got your order. I’ve never seen you ignore coffee before, Howell!”

“Oh! Oh sorry I didn’t…”

Louise shook her head and sat down, sliding the coffee over to him. “So have you thought about tonight yet, or have you been too busy staring off into the void?”

Dan sighed, frowning down at his coffee. “I don’t know… I mean you always invite me to these things and then when I get there you spend the night with your friends, and that’s fine, it’s just I don’t know anyone.”

“Have you tried actually talking to people though?”

“How long have you known me?”

Louise smiled and shook her head. “Long enough. But come on, you never talk to anyone.”

“I’m talking to you.”

“Daniel Howell don’t you get smart with me!” She stuck out her tongue and laughed. “I’m just trying to help you socialize; meet new people. Tell me, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?”

“Umm…. About two years,” he muttered, not making eye contact.

“Two years!”

“I know, I know…” 

“Dan you’re coming to this party, and if I have to introduce you to every girl in the place, so help me I will! I’m going to find you your new year’s kiss!”

Dan shrugged apathetically – arguing with Louise was pretty much useless, especially when she knew she’d have a chance to play matchmaker.

*****

Dan opened the door to his apartment, turned on the heating and threw his jacket onto the couch. Of course the whole place was a mess, and as usual Dan was too lazy to bother even trying to make it look presentable. Not like he’d ever have any guests anyway. 

_I should have told her._

He kicked off his shoes in the living room, walked down the hall to his bedroom and slumped onto the bed.

_It was the perfect time._

Since his early teens, Dan had considered himself bisexual, and that had never bothered him at all – the problem had been coming out. He’d always figured the easiest way to do it would be to wait until he had a boyfriend, and then he would tell everyone. It turned out it’s hard to get a boyfriend when everyone assumes you’re only interested in girls. When by the end of high school he still hadn’t had reason to tell anyone, he felt like it was too late to come out, so he had never brought it up.

_She brought it up, I could have told her._

His ex-girlfriend’s name was Angie. She had been sweet, and they still talked sometimes, but slowly Dan had realised that his attraction for women had faded. He’d waited about a month before he told Angie that he was gay, and she had been extremely supportive. She was still the only person who knew.

_And now Louise is going to spend the night trying to hook me up with girls._

Dan glanced over at the clock; still about an hour before he had to leave. He stood up and started rummaging through his drawers for something to wear. Something inconspicuous so he would hopefully not draw too much unwanted attention, and possibly slink away around midnight so he wouldn’t have to give Louise an excuse for why he didn’t want to kiss whatever poor girl she’d try to pair him with.

He touched up his hair with the flat iron (he was completely convinced that his hair was going to fall out one day, but it was worth it), pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a black shirt, and grabbed the jacket he’d worn earlier on the way out. 

*****

Louise found him as he was walking up the path to the front door.

“Dan! You actually made it on time! Come on, let’s go in, I’ve got some friends waiting for us.”

“Yeah speaking of friends, whose party have you actually dragged me to?”

“Oh, it’s Phil, didn’t I tell you?”

Dan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Do I even know a Phil?”

“Everybody knows Phil! Phil Lester.” 

She’d said the last name as though it carried some importance, but Dan was quite certain he’d never heard of Phil Lester before.

“Come on,” said Louise, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. “You’ll love him anyway, he’s a little sunshine.”  
Louise knocked on the door, and the man who opened it left Dan speechless. He was tall, he was possibly the palest man Dan had ever seen, and his smile seemed to warm the cold winter air. 

“Hey Louise!” He leaned down to hug her, and then glanced over at Dan. “Who’s your tall friend?”

“Oh this is Dan. I can’t believe you two haven’t met already.”

“Well,” said Dan, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Phil, “I’m pretty much a hermit. The pile of pizza boxes might get lonely if I go out too often.”

Phil’s laugh made Dan’s heart melt, and he already knew he was in too deep.

“Well you two can come inside if you like, the weather out there is terrible.” Phil ushered them through the door and over to the living room where a group of Louise’s friends were crowding the sofa. 

“Hi Dan!”

Of course Dan recognized Zoe, and he was certain he was going to be faced with two matchmakers all night. 

“Hey Zoe.”

“Surprised you’re out of the house.”

“Same to be honest.” 

Zoe sat on the couch next to Louise. “Alright well you go have fun, but don’t go too far. We’re waiting on a special someone.”

“Come on, you can come talk to me,” said Phil. “I barely know you!”

Dan grinned nervously and followed Phil into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter. 

“So I hear the girls are trying to hook you up?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, apparently they’re waiting for her to show up.”

“You don’t look thrilled. Worried they’re going to pick the wrong person?”

“Uhh… You could say that, yeah.”

“Well…’ Phil propped his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his hand. “What kind of girls are you into?” His brilliant blue eyes gave Dan chills. “I mean I know pretty much everyone who’s going to be here, I could probably find you someone.”

“Oh. Umm well I guess…” Dan took a deep breath. “I’m not really into girls at all, if we’re being honest,” he murmured, staring down at his hands. 

“And I take it the girls don’t know?”

Dan shook his head.

“They probably would’ve tried to hook you up with me,” laughed Phil.

Dan’s face flushed hot and crimson. 

“Hey Dan? I wouldn’t have minded.” Phil winked and walked away as Louise and Zoe came over, bringing a small blonde woman with them.

_Is Phil Lester flirting with me? Is that even possible?_

“Dan, this is Hannah,” said Louise, gesturing to the blonde woman. “She’s visiting from America and we figured we’d bring her here so she could meet some people.”

“Hi,” said Hannah, sticking her hand out. 

Dan awkwardly shook her hand and smiled, cheeks still tinted red from his earlier encounter with Phil. “Enjoying your holiday?” He had no idea what to say to this woman, or how he was going to manage to politely turn her down.

“Yeah it’s not bad over here,” she said, glancing over as the other girls left, seemingly satisfied. “Alright, let’s cut to the chase. We both know what they’ve been planning.”

Dan nodded. “Oh Louise made it pretty clear,” he laughed. 

“Can I be honest with you?” 

“Yeah, go on.”

“I’ve got someone else in mind, but I’m not sure how to tell them.”

Dan felt a wave of relief wash over him – there would be no awkward encounters and stressful rejections; she simply wasn’t interested in him, and that was the best news he could have hoped for.

“To be honest, I’m relieved,” he confessed.

“You’re into that Phil Lester guy aren’t you?”

“Is… is it – “

“That obvious? You’ve got to be kidding. I’m honestly surprised one of the girls hasn’t picked up on it already.”

“Oh… Well umm, who is it you’re interested in then?”

“See her?” Hannah pointed to a woman with wavy brown hair. “Her name is Ingrid.”  
“Well she’s right there, go and talk to her!” 

Hannah bit her lip nervously. “Usually I would but… look at her she’s so pretty. I don’t know she’s probably already got someone.”

“I’ll tell you what… I’ll talk to Phil if you talk to Ingrid.” Wait is this a terrible idea? This is probably a terrible idea…

“I don’t believe you, you’re too shy.” 

“Like you can talk. Hey Phil!”

Phil looked surprised to see Dan calling for him (albeit not as surprised as Hannah), but Dan noticed a small smile creeping up. He walked over to the two of them and sat himself up on the counter. 

“What’s the matter?” Phil smirked at them. “Not hitting it off as well as Louise hoped?” 

“Actually,” said Hannah, “It turns out we have quite a bit in common.”

“See the problem,” Dan explained, “is that Hannah here is too shy to talk to Ingrid.”

“Yes that’s the problem.” Hannah rolled her eyes, grinning at Dan, and Phil winked at her. 

“Well it’s almost midnight,” said Phil. “Take her out on the balcony to see the fireworks.” His hand casually brushed over Dan’s on the counter. “And don’t forget to tell her," he said quietly, looking at Dan, “How pretty her eyes look.”

Hannah rolled her eyes as Dan blushed. “Alright, I’ll leave you two alone then shall I? But really, thanks for your help Phil, that’s a great idea.” She smiled at them and then walked over and started talking to Ingrid. She obviously had nothing to worry about because their conversation seemed to be going pretty well.

They watched as Hannah led Ingrid up to the balcony, both smiling and already holding hands. 

“I’m surprised that went well to be honest, I’m hopeless at relationships,” said Dan, staring out the large window to the night sky outside. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Phil’s hand brushed over Dan’s again, but this time it stayed there, warm and gentle.

“Well I… Uhh…”

“You’re cute when you get flustered,” said Phil, giggling. 

“You’re cute when you laugh.”

“Dork.’

“Shut up you spork I’m trying to flirt with you!”

“Spork? You’re such a dork!” Phil giggled again, sticking his tongue out.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” murmured Dan, leaning in towards him. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” Phil leaned in more, so close their noses were touching.

Dan grinned slightly, then leaned in and kissed Phil softly before pulling away. 

“You’re lucky,” whispered Phil, “that you’re even cuter.”

“Oh?”

Phil pulled Dan in and kissed him, long and slow. The people around them started cheering, and Dan was briefly confused before he heard the fireworks going off in the distance and the clock softly chiming in midnight. But that only registered for a split second before everything was about the two of them, in a moment which hopefully gave some insight into the year to come. 

As the cheering died down, Phil slowly pulled away. “Is that a good enough reason to tell Louise?”

Dan grinned, blushing deep red. “She won’t be able to shut me up.”


End file.
